Not So Safe Place
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Sequel to Poetry Club! [complete] Takes place after book 12. The Baudelaires get to Hotel Denouement looking to be reunited with the Quagmires while avoiding Count Olaf and his troupe. R&R!
1. Riding in the Car with Kit

**A/N: Here is the long-awaited sequel to Poetry Club. It's not really a sequel as in storyline because the plot is totally different, but it's more of a sequel in the way it follows the relationship of Isadora and Klaus. I'm going to try and test their relationship. It's set during book 12. There might be some one-sided Fiona/Klaus, but that one-side is Fiona only. Main ship will be Isadora/Klaus. As for Violet, I'm not sure. It's starting off Violet/Quigley and then it will fade to Duncan/Violet/Quigley love triangle and then to the main ship of either Violet/Quigley or Violet/Duncan. Let me know what you like best, although I'm sure the answer is going to be an overwhelming Violet/Quigley. Oh well, I still like Violet/Duncan so I want to include that even if it does end up to be Violet/Quigley. So let me know in your review. Another thing, I'm writing this in my notebook. I'll try and type it up when I can. I've already have like 5 chapters written, but I'm finally posting chapter one. I'm lazy, I know. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will come. So review! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE and blah blah blah… YOU CAN'T SUE ME!**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sure you have tons of questions about VFD," Kit broke the silence, "but I'm afraid that I can't answer them now." Audible groans came from the backseat. "I know your frustration, Baudelaires. It is only in best interest for your safety."

"Thank you for caring," Violet said, returning Kit's smile.

"You seem to be the first person we've run into that's actually cared," Klaus also smiled.

"Except Quigley," Violet broke in. "Quigley cared."

"Moopa," Sunny said meaning something like, "Sheesh, get over him." Violet glared.

"Will we see the Quagmires again?" Violet asked.

"Word has it that the life sustaining air balloon has been shot down. Those aboard are currently MIA," Kit explained.

"Is Isadora okay?" Klaus asked.

"What about Duncan?" Violet questioned.

"We don't know," Kit answered sadly. She sighed as she saw Klaus hang his head. She knew what he felt. She had lost people recently as well.

"Over Fiona so soon?" Violet shot.

"Excuse me?" Klaus looked up.

"Oh, don't play dumb," Violet narrowed her eyes. "I saw you two sucking face."

"Nu-uh, that was so not what happened," Klaus was outraged. "She kissed me, I would never do that to …"

"Klaus, how could you like comeone like that?" Violet cried. "I thought you…"

"Both of you shut up," Kit screeched from the front seat, slamming the brake in time for a red light.

"We're sorry," Klaus and Violet apologied.

"Thank you," Kit replied. "We'll be there shortly." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Violet fell asleep. She was so bored. Because of the dreary silence, there was nothing to invent. Klaus also closed his eyes, but he was thinking, not sleeping.

Violet was right – he did like Fiona while in the _Queequeg_. Was that only because he missed Isadora? He hadn't seen Izzie in a while. He missed her. He hoped that she hadn't died. After all, she had always been there for him. She even risked her life for him. And they never officially broke up either. So was Fiona's actions and his feelings cheating?

He jolted out of his little trance when Kit stopped the car. She jammed the brake so hard that Violet woke up as she lurched forward. Sunny let out a sharp cry as well.

"We're here!" Kit announced, parking.

The Baudelaires looked up at the building and gasped.

**A/N: How's that for chapter one? Chapter two will be up soon. Review!**


	2. The Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews. Remember to tell me if you want Violet/Duncan or Violet/Quigley!**

**Chapter 2**

As the Baudelaires neared the large oval-shaped building, they realized it was in the shape of an eye. They shuddered. The door was quite large. On the side was an intercom with an eye above it – the insignia of V.F.D.

Kit pressed the button and began to speak into it, "Ben, I've got them, is everything prepared?"

A muffled voice replied, but the Baudelaires couldn't understand it. They were scared… very scared. Kit led them inside the hotel into a large lobby. The tiled linoleum floor matched well with the soft brown of the walls. A tall man with dark eyes and messy brown hair greeted them.

"Hi, Baudelaires," he said, "I'm Ben."

"Hello," they replied, smiling. They weren't so scared anymore.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Ben said, leading Kit and the Baudelaires to the elevator. He pressed the button with a 13 on it. Slowly, the elevator began to ascend. It was a bumpy ride. Ben apologized for the shaky elevator, his excuse being that it was old.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. Sunny let out a sharp cry and buried her head in Violet's chest. Violet looked at Klaus who was also frightened.

"Here we are," Ben said as the doors opened. The Baudelaires sighed in relief, feeling very foolish. They hurriedly exited the elevator. "This way." Ben led them down the hallway.

"Kit," Ben began, "you get room 1310."

"Thank you," Kit said taking the key from Ben. "Baudelaires, I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye," Ben and the Baudelaires said.

"You, Violet and Sunny, get room 1312," Ben handed Violet a key. "And Klaus, you will be across the hall in room 1313." Klaus gulped as Ben handed him the key. Unfortunate age, unfortunate floor, double unfortunate room. Hesitantly, he inserted the key into the lock and slowly turned it. Sweat formed on his brow.

"Klaus, just open the door," Violet said, staring at her brother. "Nothings going to pop out and eat you."

"Shut up," Klaus stopped hesitating and opened the door, and entered, closing it behind him.

Violet wheeled around and entered hers and Sunny's room. The room was quite large, reminding Violet of Esme and Jerome Squalor's penthouse on 667 Dark Avenue. She shuddered at the memory of the ersatz elevator. She hadn't been fond of elevators since then, hence the nervousness moments ago on the real elevator at Hotel Denouement. Violet recalled finding the Quagmires locked in a cage and then failing to rescue them. Drifting away from past events, Violet took in her surroundings.

An elegant red couch with matching chairs was strategically placed on a dark cherry wood floor. A large white bathroom was off to the left. Violet and Sunny wandered around in awe. Through giant French doors the girls found their bedroom. Three full, neatly-made beds lined the walls.

"Trois?" Sunny asked, meaning "Why are there three beds if there's only two of us?"

"I guess it's just standard," Violet shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Let's see Klaus's room. Violet took Sunny's hand and they left their room and headed across the hall to Klaus's room. They looked at each other, confused as to why they heard Klaus talking to someone.

They called his name as they looked around. Klaus's room was a mirror image to their own.

"In here." Violet and Sunny followed the sound of their brother's voice into the bedroom. Violet and Sunny gasped at who they saw.

"Don't I have a cool roommate?" Klaus grinned as Violet gawked and Sunny clapped.

**Review! Remember, the more reviews, the more motivated I am to type up another chapter!**


	3. Klaus's Roommate

**Chapter 3**

"Quigley!" Violet cried. He stood up and they walked toward one another. Quigley pulled Violet into a hug. They gripped one another tight, releasing when Klaus coughed. They both blushed, but smiled.

"I was just about to tell Klaus about my travels down Stricken Stream," Quigley asid, sitting back on the bed. "Would you like to hear?"

"Oh, yes!" Violet sat down beside him.

"Pookie," Sunny said, crawling over to Klaus. What she meant by "Pookie" was "You are way to obvious." Klaus laughed, Violet grimaced, and Quigley raised his eyebrows.

"Well, anyway," Quigley shook off Sunny's comment and continued with his story. "I held onto a piece of wood and it carried me down Stricken Stream. I was so scared and worried about you guys. Well, I finally washed up on this rocky beach. I forget what it was called but it was really dreary…"

"Briny Beach!" Violet cried.

"Yes, that's it," Quigley smiled. "Thanks. Yeah, so I was quite drenched. So I see this guy and his family. It was Ben and his wife Lindsey and his three kids. They're triplets too so that was pretty cool. Ben automatically knew who I was so he took me here."

"Oh, Quigley," Violet gushed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm just happy to see you again," Quigley hugged her. "Now let's hear your story."

Violet told Quigley about finding Widdershins and Phil in the _Queequeg_. She explained about the grotto and Sunny's experience with the dreadful mushroom. Violet and Quigley were getting ever so close.

"I think Sunny and I are going to explore," Klaus said, taking his younger sister by the hand. Violet and Quigley barely acknowledged the statement, not taking their eyes off of one another.

"I wish I had someone I really liked," Klaus mused.

"Izzie?" Sunny asked, meaning "What about you and Isadora?"

"Well," Klaus welled up with emotion, "um, yeah, I will always like Isadora. I miss her so much. She might be gone now." Klaus tried to wipe away the icy tear rolling down his cheek before Sunny saw it.

"Nofi," Sunny rpelied, meaning "As long as it's not Fiona."

"Oh, well," Klaus was caught off guard. "Fiona has that thing about her and she's so smart. I don't know if she really liked me though, since she joined Olaf and all."

Sunny rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"No, you are _way_ too young for a boyfriend," Klaus replied adamantly.

When they reached the lobby, they saw Kit talking to Ben, who had his arm around a pretty blonde woman. Three identical looking children stood in a line, as still as statues. _These must be Ben's triplets,_ Klaus thought.

Before he ventured forth, he turned around and saw Violet and Quigley heading towards them. Violet was flushed, but smiling. Quigley's dark hair was tousled – more so than it usually was. Klaus waited for them to catch up before advancing.

"Ah, here are the Baudelaires now!" Kit explained. They smiled at her and Ben.

"Hello Baudelaires and Mr. Quagmire," Ben said.

"Hello," they replied.

"This is my wife Lindsey," he gestured towards the woman.

"How do you do?" Violet asked, her siblings and Quigley following suit.

"These are my children," Ben gestured towards the three blondes. "My son, Rademes, and my girls, Amneris and Aida. They're triplets. The girls are identical."

Amneris and Aida both had blonde curls going past their shoulders. They each had a green dress and matching bows in their hair. Rademes had blonde curly hair as well, but his was shorter. He was also dressed in green.

"I best get back to work," Ben said, checking his watch. "A few families are coming soon and I want to accommodate them." Ben walked away. Lindsey decided to head home, so she lead the triplets away. Kit decided she was hungry, so the children followed her to the kitchen.

Klaus caught a glimpse of a couple coming in with two daughters. He thought nothing of it and followed Kit.

**Dun dun dun! Review! Oh, and if anyone cared or was wandering, the triplets names are the names of characters in Aida. I hope I spelled them right…**


	4. Guests Arrive Just in Time for Dinner

**Cookies to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

"'Ello, mate," a tall man entered the hotel lobby, holding the hand of a tall woman with two kids following. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit with black boots. The woman was wearing an elegant black suit with black heels. "Are you Ben?"

"Why, yes, I am," Ben shook the man's hand. "You're staying in room 1209."

"Wonderful," he exclaimed. "Could you have someone assist us with our luggage?" The man lowered his dark sunglasses revealing shiny eyes. Ben gulped and nodded. He signaled for some bell boys who took the luggage up to room 1209.

"I'm Gerald," the man introduced himself, "And this is my beautiful wife, Candy. These are my lovely daughters," he pointed to the taller one whose dark hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail. She was squinting, as if she needed glasses. "This is Leigh," he pointed to a slightly shorter girl with curly red hair and a horrid pink dress, "and this is Emmy."

"Hello, Gerald, Candy, Leigh, and Emmy," Ben smiled, leading them to their room. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call room service."

"Thank you, Gerald was leading Ben to the door.

"Actually," Ben said, "dinner should be starting momentarily if you and your family would like to attend."

Gerald stopped. "Will other guests be attending?" His voice was almost sinister.

"Umm, yes," Ben answered.

"We'll seer you there," Gerald slammed the door.

…

Meanwhile, Klaus, Violet, Sunny, Quigley, and Kit sat at the table, ready to order food. A young blonde woman made her way to the table.

"Hello," she said perkily. "I'm Abby and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something?"

The group ordered their meal and handed Abby their menus. Sunny was chewing on the chair. Klaus, who was next to her, smiled. He glanced up and saw Violet and Quigley smiling at one another. Kit was at the head of the table reading _The Daily Punctilio_. His eyes wandered back to Violet and Quigley. Klaus longed to feel what she felt for Quigley – and probably Duncan too. He missed Isadora so much. He hadn't seen her since she floated away with Duncan and Hector in the life sustaining hot air balloon.

Klaus brightened when Abby returned carrying trays of food. A burger was placed in front of him, as well as one in front of Violet and Quigley. A tray of vegetables including carrots and celery was given to Sunny and an elegant steak dinner was given to Kit. The group dug into their food, not noticing the perfectly normal-seeming family who was most likely up to no good enter the dining room and sit down to order a perfectly normal dinner on the first night of their stay at a not-so-normal hotel.


	5. Leigh Sees Klaus

**I apologize that this chapter is painfully short. It's short, but important.**

**Chapter 5**

Leigh noticed the Baudelaires eating their meals. She wanted to talk to them. They seemed like they would befriend her and Emmy.

…

Klaus observed the seemingly normal family that sat at a nearby table. The black haired girl looked familiar. She seemed to be squinting, as if she was missing glasses. She wasn't very pretty, then again, no one was pretty compared to Isadora. Crimson flushed his cheeks when she realized that he was staring. She smiled and waved slightly. Klaus averted his gaze and focused on his meal. _I must be true to Isadora._

…

Leigh's face fell when the boy did not wave back. She sighed. He didn't even recognize her.


	6. Finally Thursday

**This is me NOT studying for art and French! Go me!**

**Chapter 6**

"But why can't we attend the meeting?" Violet whined to Kit. "I'm a fine fifteen year old inventor and if I am to be in VFD some…"

"The answer is no!" Kit was adamant. "You will stay with your siblings, Quigley, and Ben's kids."

Violet sighed; she knew she was defeated. She trudged over to Quigley's and Klaus's room. Lindsey had just dropped off Aida, Amneris, and Rademes.

"S'matter?" Aida asked Violet.

"They won't let me go to the meeting," Violet angrily plopped on the couch.

"We're too young," Amneris added. Her voice was quiet, barely audible.

"I still want to go," Violet replied.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll get it," Klaus offered, walking towards the door. Quigley followed. Klaus opened the door and said, "Can I help you?" It was the ponytailed girl from dinner. _Who was she?_ Klaus thought.

"Um, my, um, sister and I were wondering if, um, we could all hang out because, like, our parents are at some meeting, and um, we were, um, bored," she twirled a stray piece of black hair with her finger. "I'm Leigh by the way." She pointed towards a redhead, "That's my sister, Emmy."

"I'm Klaus and this is my friend Quigley," Klaus said, leading the girls inside. "These are my sisters Violet and Sunny and our friends Aida, Amneris, and Rademes."

"Hi," the ponytailed girl waved shyly. "I'm Leigh. This is Emmy."

"Hello," Emmy said obnoxiously. She stuck her foot out and put her arms in the air. It was almost as if she were posing… like a very bad model.

Quigley blinked. "Hi Emmy."

Violet, however, caught on quickly. Although she didn't say anything, she narrowed her eyes at Leigh and shot her a look that clearly said "screw off."

"Vi, come here," Quigley grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bedroom. "How come you gave Leigh a dirty look? I mean, that Emmy seems annoying, but Leigh…"

She cut him off. "No, Quigley, there's more too it." Violet explained her suspicions. When she was finished, hot tears dripped down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Quigley reached over and wiped a tear off her cheek. She moved her hand and placed it over Quigley's. Their fingers laced together and their bodies drew closer. Quigley kissed Violet softly on the lips, savoring their sweet taste. Violet froze. Memories of the slope rushed back to her. The kisses they shared, the words they said… _did they really mean it_?

Digging deeper into her memory, Violet recalled her time with Duncan at Prufrock. Was she wrong for kissing his triplet? Was she a traitor? Violet dismissed her fears and fervently kissed Quigley back.

Pulling out, Violet said, "They're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Quigley agreed, kissing Violet's cheek. Smiling, she followed him out. Aida and Amneris were listening to Emmy brag about her accomplishments. Klaus and Leigh were discussing books. Sunny was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for everyone. Rademes was helping her add cinnamon.

Before long, Kit returned and shooed Leigh and Emmy out. "Triplets, your mother is waiting."

Ben's kids waved good bye and left the room.

"Baudelaires, say your good nights," Kit said.

"Could I talk to Klaus and Sunny in private, please?" Violet asked politely.

"Hurry up," Kit replied.

The Baudelaires entered the bedroom.

"Isn't Leigh cool?" Klaus was glowing. "She looks so familiar though."

"Are you dumb?" Violet cried.

"Excuse me?" Klaus was taken aback by Violet's outcry.

"It's Fiona!" Violet shouted.

"No wonder she was staring at me," Klaus said. "I can't believe it."

"Emmy?" Sunny asked.

"I think that's Carmelita," Violet replied. "But if they're here, do you know what that means?"

"Olaf!" Sunny cried. No translation was needed.

**A/N: I apologize to the readers who are Violet/Duncan shippers. Please bear with the V/Q! And to those who like V/Q, hope you liked it.**


	7. Kit! They're here!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I think everyone is going to like this chapter!**

**ChoFrog09: I love your reviews, no matter how weird they are!**

**Oh yeah, I never said how to pronounce the other triplets' names. They're weird so it goes as followed: Rah-dah-mace. Am-nair-is. I-ee-da. Just in case you didn't know… or cared…**

**And also, it might help if you've read my story Love You Out Loud for this chapter. It involves what I think happened on the slope and Violet alludes to it a bit. So if you didn't read it, you might want to. It's really short. And if you do, a review would be nice. ;)**

**Chapter 7**

The next day at breakfast, the Baudelaires were extremely quiet.

"Why so glum?" Kit asked, munching on some bacon.

"We're very concerned," Violet replied.

"I don't see any reason to worry," Kit brushed off Violet's statement. "I can tell you this from the meeting last night. We think they caught Count Olaf and that Esme. I think they figured out that he wasn't really dead and that it was my dear brother that was murdered. It says so in _The Daily Punctilio_. And besides, Gerald and Candy have offered to watch over you."

"Who?" Klaus and Quigley asked at the same time.

"Gerald and Candy are the parents of Leigh and Emmy," Kit explained.

"Ol…" Violet kicked Quigley to shut him up.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be wonderful," Violet smiled. Quigley was really confused. Klaus gave him a look that said "just play along." He was thinking back to their time at Prufrock Prep. When Vice Principal Nero introduced Coach Genghis – who was really Count Olaf – Violet had pretended to let him fool her. In trust of their older sister, Klaus and Sunny followed suit.

"They were very nice," Klaus added, referring to Leigh and Emmy. He felt so dooped. He was fooled by Fiona – again. He felt a wall of loathing build up inside him towards her. It was a feeling of unadulterated loathing. It came on so suddenly and was exhilarating. Just the thought of Fiona made his flesh crawl.

"Kit! Kit!" Ben rushed into the room. He bent over panting. "They've arrived. Come quick!"

Kit stood up and exited the room without excusing herself.

Violet looked at Quigley. Klaus looked at Sunny. All four children were equally confused.

"Do you think they have Olaf?" Violet suggested. "Maybe they're bringing him and Esme here."

"But Olaf is already here," Klaus stated.

"Oh yeah," Violet felt foolish. "Or maybe it's whoever they think is Olaf and Esme."

"Do you think they found my siblings?" Quigley asked, a hopeful gleam flickered in his eye.

Violet smiled and squeezed his hand. "I hope so." She thought of Duncan and how sweet he was. Violet missed him and his articles.

"Me too!" Klaus added. Memories of Isadora rushed into his head. He licked his lips, recalling the sweet taste of her lips as they shared their first kiss. Memories of the slap-in-the-face-kiss from Fiona made his eyes narrow and filled him with rage. _That…_

"Quigley! Baudelaires!" Kit rushed back into the room. The children stopped their discussion and looked up. Grins filled their faces when two dirty, black-haired children entered behind Kit.

"Dunn! Izzie!" Quigley stood up.

"Quig!" the other two triplets said. The reunited Quagmires embraced, not wanting to let go.

Isadora pulled out of the hug and looked at the Baudelaires. She gave Violet a hug and then hugged little Sunny. She moved to Klaus. He pulled her into a hug. They held each other tight, obvious they had missed one another. Klaus loosened his grip so he could look into Isadora's eyes. She smiled at him, reassuring him that she still cared.

"Isadora, Duncan," Kit said, "please follow Ben and get washed up,"

The newly rediscovered Quagmires followed Ben out, returning half an hour later in clean clothes. The six children went upstairs to the girls' room. Quigley, Duncan, Klaus, and Sunny sat in the living area. Duncan told his friends about his travels, re-telling the story to Rademes, Amneris, and Aida when they arrived.

Meanwhile, Violet was helping Isadora get settled in. "So," Violet began, "what was it like in the hot air balloon?"

"At first," Isadora began, "it was exciting. We could see _everything_. But then in got lonely. I mean, who wants to deal with Duncan all the time?

"Well, I…" Violet stopped.

"Oh, do you still like him?" Isadora asked.

"I don't know," Violet confessed. She had never really been open with her feelings to anyone. "I mean, I liked Duncan at Prufrock and I was happy to see him at 667 Dark Avenue and at V.F.D. But then when I met Quigley in the Mortmain Mountains, I was so happy that he was alive." Violet then confessed what happened on the slope.

"Oh, you're in quite the predicament," Isadora replied, not knowing what to say.

Violet sat on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just don't know what to do."

"This probably won't help, but Dunn talked about you a lot up on the balloon," Isadora said, sitting next to Violet.

"I can tell they both like me," Violet said through tears, "and I like both of them."

"I'm sorry, Vi," Isadora hugged her friend, "but I don't know how to help you."

"It's okay, Izzie," Violet hugged her back. "Thanks for caring."

"Anytime," Isadora replied with a smile. "Do you mind if I go talk to Klaus?"

"I'll come," Violet wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks and stood up.

Once outside, Violet joined the group and Isadora pulled Klaus aside.

"Hey," she said, "we have a lot to catch up on."

**Hey… that was a pretty long chapter! If anyone noticed, during breakfast when Klaus was talking about Fiona, he was kinda quoting "Loathing" from Wicked (I think). See, this is what happens when I get bored in Religion class…**

**Did you like it? You should tell me in that review you're dying to type. I can see the mouse hovering over that lovely button. You know I want to know what you think. –continues procrastinating going to bed- Reviewers get cookies!**


	8. Klaus and Isadora do they still care?

**-hands a cookie to each reviewer- Thanks! btw, voting for V/D or V/Q is closed. I'm going to go through all the reviews and count up the votes and you'll find out the pairing in a later chapter. I'll announce that it's "the chapter" when I write it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 8**

"I missed you, Klaus," Isadora said, closing the door to the parlor, securing their privacy. "How were your travels since we last met at V.F.D.?"

Klaus told Isadora about the cranioectomy in Heimlich Hospital. He explained about Madame Lulu and the freaks and Caligari Carnival. He then went on to tell about the Baudelaires time in the Mortmain Mountains and finding Quigley. He was afraid to tell her about the _Queequeg_ and Fiona.

"Is that all?" Isadora was holding hand.

"No," Klaus replied. "We found this submarine and it Captain Widdershins, Phil, and … Fiona."

"Fiona?" Isadora asked.

"She really liked me," Klaus began, wiping a tear from his eye. "And right before she joined Olaf's side, she kissed me."

"Oh," she let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Izzie," Klaus touched her shoulder, "it's not what I wanted."

"Klaus," Isadora looked away. "I… don't know."

"Please, Izzie," he said, "you know how much I…"

She pounced on him, pushing her lips to his. They kissed for a few minutes, savoring every moment. Regretful to pull out, Klaus had to in order to breathe. Klaus stroked Isadora's – his Izzie – hair. "Tell me about the balloon."

"Well," she began, "it was pretty boring looking at Duncan all the time and eating Mexican food for so long. Then Hector dropped a taco in the engine, so it kind of exploded. Unfortunately, he didn't survive. Dunn and I were on the other side of the balloon. So we somehow didn't die. The balloon landed in Stricken Stream, so Dunn and I stayed in one basket and floated all the way to Briny Beach where Ben found us."

Klaus tried to smile. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I want to talk to Quigley now," Isadora stood up.

"Wait," Klaus stopped her. "There's something else you should know." He told her to be aware of "Leigh" and "Emmy" who were really Fiona and Carmelita. "And Gerald and Candy are really Olaf and Esme."

"Oh my," Isadora said.

"Don't worry, they'll figure it out," Klaus took her hand. "You need to see Quigley now."

They left the parlor and walked into the main room to be with their friends.

"Quigley, tell me about your adventures," Isadora said, sitting next to him.

He started with surviving the fire and finished with being found by Ben after washing up on Briny Beach.

"Are you guys triplets, too?" Isadora directed her question towards the three blondes.

"Yes," the boy replied. "I'm Rademes, and these are my sisters Amneris and Aida."

"I've never met another set of triplets before," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto," Aida replied.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"I'll get it," Violet stood up, Duncan followed.

"Hey!" It was Leigh. "I heard those triplets are here and I really wanna meet them."

Violet stared coldly. "Sure."

Leigh tried to be as polite as possible. She couldn't understand why Violet was so mean – _Oh shit, she knows who I am._

"Guys, this is Leigh," Violet said to the Quagmires. "This is Duncan, you know Quigley, and Isadora."

Leigh waved politely. She looked at Klaus, sighing slightly at the focus of his eyes – Isadora. Immediate hate for Isadora welled up inside Leigh.

"Choco!" Sunny cried, meaning "Rademes, will you help me prepare hot chocolate for everyone?"

"Sure," he replied, catching on to Sunny's way of talking. The two walked into the kitchen.

Violet nudged Aida, Amneris, and Duncan and led them into to the kitchen. She decided to tell Duncan and the other triplets who Leigh really was.

Klaus and Quigley had moved to the other side of the room to discuss a book of maps that Kit had lent them.

Isadora and Leigh remained at the couch. Isadora took out her notebook. Unfortunately, Esme Squalor had destroyed her original commonplace book. Luckily, Hector had a supply of notebooks and she was able to find a black one identical to her first. Duncan also started a new green one.

She started to write more poems, paying no attention to Leigh. Isadora knew her true identity because Klaus had told her.

_Happy to be reunited at last,_

_Into the future, over our past._

She sighed. Not her best work. But it still showed how much she cared about Klaus.

"What are you writing in there?" Leigh asked.

"Couplets," Isadora replied, scribbling down another.

"About what?"

"Just stuff," she replied. "Whatever comes to me. They're all different."

"Interesting." Leigh noticed Isadora didn't want to carry on the conversation. "So do you like Klaus?"

"Excuse me?" Isadora looked up from her notebook. The question caught her off guard.

"Do you like Klaus?" Leigh repeated.

"Well, yeah, I mean we were kind of a thing back at Prufrock until I got kidnapped," Isadora explained. "We never broke up, and I think we're still together."

"Oh?" Leigh replied. "I thought he was with some girl named Fiona. Like they hooked up and everything. And said I love you then Fiona got kidnapped by Olaf too."

"He didn't tell me that," Isadora replied, somewhat hurt.

"Yeah, my dad is fighting against Olaf and stuff," Leigh said. "Like Klaus told Fiona all about you and said he like felt bad for you and that's the only reason he pretended to like you."

"How do you know all this?" Isadora was almost certain that Leigh was lying – or if she was telling the truth, she was giving away her identity.

"Telegram," Leigh replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Isadora started writing again. _Maybe she wasn't lying…_

**Review!**


	9. Leigh borrows a book from Klaus

**A/N: I agree with you guys, Fiona IS being evil. I'm only making her this way is because she IS evil. Haha sorry. ChoFrog09, I don't know if I can give sympathy to Fiona. Possibly from my triplets, but not the main characters. Sorry. Everyone, have some cookies! Wow, my authors notes are always so weird. Do you people actually read them?**

**Oh yeah, midway through typing this, I remembered something. When I was writing this in bio, I wanted to fall out of my chair and twitch. Aarghh. You'll see why…**

**Another thing, this chapter is happening at the same time as chapter 10.**

**I'd like to personally thank all my reviewers because they were SO awesome! I have like 55 reviews! That's the most EVER! -hugs every reviewer and hands them a some chocolate-**

**DiqiqueenTMIM- We did that song for our school play and it said Loathing in the program. The seniors are so stupid. Thanks for pointing that out. It's a good song too. Thanks for reading.**

**Klausishott: Thank you. Here's an update!**

**SeXXy-bitch- haha your review made me laugh a lot. Thanks for reading!**

**stupidNosferatu- I agree! -starts yelling at Fiona to die-**

**ChoFrog09- yay another weird review! I'll try and make people nice to Fiona, but after – (read on)**

**IssyQ- Fiona makes me mad too.**

**Dqc- Klaus DOES love Isadora! YAAAAAAAAY K/I!**

**Lyra Parry- I hate her too!**

**Chapter 9**

After dinner, Isadora sat down with her brothers and told them what Leigh had said. "Who should I believe?"

"Did you ever think of asking Klaus?" Quigley suggested, looking his sister in the eye.

"Actually, no," Isadora replied.

"Talk to him about it," Duncan suggested. "Klaus will be honest."

"I don't know what I'd say though," she began to cry. Quigley put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, just like old times. Isadora always went to Quigley with her problems. Often times, Duncan envied his brother. This time, felt happier because Izzie had gone to both of her brothers for help.

"Tell him exactly what you told us and ask for the truth," Duncan offered. Quigley was too busy hugging Isadora to say anything.

Isadora squirmed out of Quigley's grasp and said, "He's going to tell me that Leigh – Fiona – is lying."

"He'll tell you the truth," Quigley reassured.

"I'm glad I have you back," Isadora hugged Quigley, "and I'm glad we're together again."

…

After dinner, Leigh had asked Klaus to lend her a book. There was a shelf of books that Ben had placed in Klaus's room.

Reluctantly agreeing, Klaus led the traitor through the hotel hallway and into room 1313. Surprisingly, the room was empty. He didn't feel safe being alone in a room with Leigh – Fiona.

"There's the shelf," Klaus said coldly. "Take your pick."

"What did I ever do to you?" Leigh placed her hands on her hips. "You were so nice to me and now you're acting like an ass all because of your sister."

"Excuse me?" Klaus cried out. "You—you—betrayed me!"

_Shit,_ Leigh thought, _he knows who I am._

_Shit,_ Klaus thought, _she knows I know who she is._

"How have I betrayed you?" Leigh decided to play dumb.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Klaus didn't care anymore. "I know who you are, Fiona!"

She hung her head. _Olaf's gonna love this_, she thought. "If you know me, then you know I care."

"Well, I don't," Klaus crossed his arms and turned around.

"Allow me to remind you when you did care," Fiona grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. She kissed him passionately on the mouth, knocking him onto the bed. Pushing her tongue through the barricade of his lips she turned it into an open mouth kiss, much different than the unexpected peck on the _Queequeg_. Fiona, being older and bigger than Klaus, practically crushed him. He was unable to fight back.

…

Isadora finally got up the courage to talk to Klaus about what Leigh had told her. She entered room 1313 and walked through the living room, nearing the bedroom. The door was open a crack. Isadora pushed it open, letting out a shriek at what she saw.

Fiona and Klaus looked up from what they were doing, not expecting to see a gaping triplet standing at the door.

"Izzie, wait!" Klaus cried, struggling to get out from under Fiona.

But she was gone.

**Review!**


	10. Violet and Duncan

**A/N: Happening at the same time as chapter 9. This one goes out to my V/D shippers, and no that was not the announcement for the main ship. Sorry. A few more chapters. I need to focus more on the actual plot of the story. I get too caught up in the romance. I'll try to have some plot related chappies up for you soon, with not so much fluff – or anger between orphans.**

**I'd like to thank all my readers who are leaving anti-Fiona reviews. I love them. Everytime I read them in my e-mail I start laughing. haha.**

**And one little problem. We have a tie with the Violet pairing. If you do not see your name here, please tell me the pairing you want: dqc, ChoFrog09, Klausishott, x-everywhere-x, Lyra Parry, Inuyashagirl12, will-herm-simetra, and IssyQ. So if you aren't any of them, please tell me if you want V/Q or V/D. Thanks.**

**Chapter 10**

After Isadora left, Duncan left Quigley to find Violet. When he found her, she was reading Cinderella to Sunny.

"… and they lived happily ever after, the end," Violet said, closing the book.

"Pilly," Sunny said, meaning "I wish we could live happily ever after."

"Me too," Violet said, at the same time as a male's voice.

"Hello, Duncan," Violet said.

"Hey, Vi," he sat down beside her.

Quigley walked in the room. "Vi, want me to take Sunny to get ice cream? I hear they have cookies to top it."

"Please?" Sunny asked, bearing her teeth at the thought of crunchy cookies.

"Sure, thanks, Quigley," Violet handed her sister to her friend.

As soon as Quigley and Sunny were out the door, Duncan turned to Violet and said, "I'm glad we can finally be alone."

Violet smiled uneasily. Her old feelings for Duncan rushed back to her as he took her hand. "I've missed you."

"Up on the balloon, I thought about you a lot," Duncan admitted. "Not a day would go by without you crossing my mind."

Violet gulped.

"Now," he continued, "I have you and Quigley back in my life, and I haven't been happier." Duncan reached around Violet's waist and pulled her towards him. Unable to control her emotions, Violet kissed him. Duncan kissed back. Violet leaned into him, pushing him back. They continued kissing in that position, Violet half next to and half on top of Duncan, his hand slowly crawling down her back, stopping just short of her derriere.

Violet sat up quickly, accidentally biting Duncan's tongue, when she heard the door open. Klaus ran in crying, not even looking at his sister. Hearing her bedroom door slam, Violet grew concerned.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked Duncan, although she knew he didn't know. "Should I talk to him?"

Duncan was feeling selfish. "No, he'll be okay." He pushed his lips to Violet;s. She kissed back, knowing she should be with her brother. As her tongue explored Duncan's mouth, she questioned her feelings. She liked both Quagmires – equally. She pulled out and sat up. "I need to talk to Klaus. He needs me."

"Okay," Duncan let her go. As he watched Violet disappear into her bedroom, he walked across the hall to room 1313. Although he didn't know it, he also had to deal with a crying sibling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a triumphant Leigh heading down the hall toward the elevator.

**Review!**


	11. Fiona's Evil Plans

**Sorry, I can't kill off Fiona, she might be important in the SEQUEL! Yes, I said sequel:-) But not for a bit...**

**Well, here's a plot related chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

"Are they mad at each other?" Olaf asked Fiona.

"Yessir," she replied. "Isadora is mad Klaus. When she tells her stupid brothers about it, they'll be mad at Klaus and probably Violet because they like her and I'm not sure about Sunny."

"Then they'll all go to those other triplets with the weird names. That would be good. You and Carmy need to get friendly with them and… oh, their friendship will be a mess."

"He knows who I am," Fiona blurted out. "Which means they probably know you're here."

"Did you tell them?" Olaf grabbed Fiona by the collar of her red dress. "How do they know?"

"They're smart," she replied, tears forming in her eyes. "They always know when it's you."

"If you weren't in love with that stupid bookworm…" Count Olaf started.

"Klaus isn't stupid!" Fiona cried, getting a slap in the face in return.

"He dies first!" Count Olaf dropped her, leaving her crumpled on the floor. "Esme, Carmy, let's go eat dinner. Leave Triangle Eyes where she is."


	12. Confronting Isadora

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days. I had a major case of writer's block and was way too lazy to type up this chapter. Hopefully, the writer's block will stay away for awhile. Don't hate me if I don't update til like Monday. School is almost over!**

**Chapter 12**

Violet found Klaus stretched across Isadora's bed, burying his head in her pillow, emptying his tears.

"Klaus," Violet grabbed his shoulder and flipped her little brother over, "what is wrong?"

"She… she…" he muttered through tears, "that bitch."

"What? Klaus, you aren't making sense."

"Leigh—Fiona, she kissed… Izzie saw," Klaus was crying so hard he couldn't speak in full sentences.

"Oh Klaus," Violet pulled him in a hug. She held him close, rocking back and forth while whispering his name. Violet turned her head when the door opened. Quigley walked in, Sunny on his shoulders. His expression was quizzical as he stared at Violet as he removed Sunny from his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Quigley asked, sitting next to Violet and pulling Sunny onto his lap.

Violet explained what Fiona had done and what Isadora saw.

"Fitch!" Sunny screamed, meaning "Fiona is a dirty, skanky, whore bitch who should suffer and die a **v**iolet **f**rightful **d**eath!"

"Sunny Baudelaire!" Violet cried. "I don't want to ever hear something like that from your mouth again!"

"No matter how true it is," Quigley added, receiving an elbow in the ribs and a scowl from Violet. It must have been funny because it got a laugh out of Klaus, who's tears had subsided somewhat. "Klaus, you need to tell Izzie the truth."

He nodded solemnly, wiping his tears and returning his glasses to his nose.

…

"I can't believe Klaus would do that to you!" Duncan hugged his sobbing sister. "I thought he liked me," Isadora replied, "I was falling for him. How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Izzie," Duncan replied, "Klaus is." He hugged Isadora, trying to calm her. He looked up when he heard many footsteps enter his room – the room he shared with Klaus. Quigley entered, Sunny on his shoulders, and his hand in Violet's. Duncan glared at his brother for this. A sobbing Klaus walked in last.

"Get out!" Isadora screeched at the sight of Klaus. "I hate you!"

"Izzie, I can explain," Klaus yelled back.

"I don't want to hear your lies, now get out!" Isadora chucked the pillow she had been clinging to at Klaus.

"It's my room," Klaus retorted.

"And it's my room too and I say get out," Duncan shot, angry at his friend.

"Fine," Klaus gave one last look at Violet, Quigley, and Sunny before leaving the room.

"Duncan and Isadora!" Quigley screamed. "I can't believe you two!"

"Are you really on his side after what he did to me?" Isadora yelled.

"Do you really believe Fiona over Klaus?" Quigley replied. "You didn't even give him a chance to tell his side of the story."

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Isadora beat her fists down on the bed in anger. "Let me guess, Fiona wanted to borrow a book and then she confessed her love for him, he turned her down, she kissed him, and I walked in at the wrong time."

"Bingo!" Sunny affirmed.

"I don't believe it," Isadora was adamant. "Just leave me alone."

Violet, Quigley, Sunny, and Duncan left Isadora alone. Quigley glared at Duncan.

"What?" he responded to his brother's glare.

"Why are you being like this?" Quigley asked. "Klaus is your best friend and you won't even listen to him. Isadora too."

"Quig, he was trying to hurt our sister."

"You don't even know what happened," Quigley yelled. "Exactly what Izzie said is exactly what happened."

"And you believe it?"

"Yes. Klaus is my friend and I trust him."

"And would you really believe Fiona?" Violet jumped in on the conversation.

"Good point," Duncan agreed. "Someone should talk to Izzie about this."

"I will," Quigley volunteered.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Vi," Duncan smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay," she replied, returning the smile.

"Come on, Violet," Quigley said, taking her hand. "Izzie might believe you too. Dunn, why don't you apologize to Klaus?"

"Okay," he glared at Quigley's hand. He picked up Sunny and left his brother in the hall.

**A/N: When Sunny says all that mean stuff about Fiona, I know she would never say that and it's quite OOC, but OH WELL!**


	13. The Guardian Plan

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. Here we are with the unfortunate chapter… number-wise.**

**Chapter 13**

Fiona woke up in a heap on the hotel room floor. Rubbing her head, she tried to remember what happened.

_She did what Olaf asked… Klaus knew who she was… Olaf yelled at her… _it was fuzzy after that.

Fiona noticed a tear on the collar of her dress. Changing into some pajamas, she wandered into the bedroom she shared with Carmelita. There was only one bed which Carmelita slept in. Olaf had generously allowed her to sleep on a lumpy mattress – the same one the Baudelaires slept on while at Olaf's house. Crawling under the thin sheet, Fiona curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep while thinking of her past. Her mother had died, her brother was evil, her stepfather disappeared, and she betrayed her friends. Klaus was the last thing that crossed her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

Fiona was jolted awake by a sharp pain in her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and, squinting, saw hooks. "What Fernald?" she asked groggily. "My head hurts."

"Get up now," the harsh voice of her brother said. "We're putting the plan into action."

"What?" Fiona swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"The guardian plan," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Now get dressed, _Leigh_." His voice was cold and his words were harsh.

Fiona almost hated her brother. Reluctantly, she tied her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a green dress. She entered the main room and saw Olaf standing at the door in an official looking suit. Esme was sitting on the sofa braiding Carmelita's red locks.

"About time, Triangle Eyes," Esme said, tying a ribbon at the end of Carmelita's braid.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.

"Don't you remember?" Olaf said from the door.

Fiona looked around and tried to remember exactly what was going on. She recalled the Baudelaires and Quagmires angry at one another. She remembered kissing Klaus. That was nice, but Klaus probably her more now than he ever did. Olaf broke her thoughts by calling her name. _Oh yes, I must pretend to be his daughter and we are going to get custody of the Baudelaires, off Klaus and Sunny, Olaf will marry Violet, then he'll have the fortune, off her, and then get rid of me sometime in between. _She sighed and followed her surrogate family out the door. Fernald was in the hall with his arm around Colette, the contortionist. She had bent her body to fit Fernald's. They continued their walk down the hall, one step closer to the Baudelaire fortune.


	14. Guardians

**Chapter 14**

Just as Duncan was going to apologize to Klaus, Kit stopped him. She yelled into the rooms, summoning Klaus and Isadora. Violet took Sunny from Duncan and stood next to Quigley.

Kit led the orphans to the kitchen. They sat down. Ben came in.

"Orphans," he said, "we have guardians for all of you. They are trusted members of VFD. You already know them. Now, Baudelaires, your guardians will be Gerald and Candy. You seem to be getting along famously with Leigh and Emmy."

"But Gerald is really…" Violet objected, but was cut off by Ben.

"Don't be ungrateful," Ben reprimanded. "Now, Quagmires, you haven't met your guardians yet, but they have been looking to adopt children."

"Can't we just stay with Kit?" Duncan asked. "All six of us?"

"Goodness children," Kit replied. "I don't think I could handle it."

"But Gerald is Olaf," Violet blurted out before an adult could interrupt her.

"Don't be silly," Kit shook it off. "_The Daily Punctilio_ said that he was caught."

"Last time an imposter was caught, he died," Violet protested, "and it was Jacques."

Kit opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. A look of sorrow painted her face.

Violet was about to apologize, but Ben spoke first. "Now look what you've done." He put a comforting arm around Kit's shoulder. "Why don't you get washed up for when your new guardians come?"

"Okay," Quigley said, leading the rest of the orphans to room 1313.

As soon as the door was closed, Quigley began to speak. "Let's get things straight. Izzie, Klaus was attacked by Fiona, and if we're not going to get captured, you need to stop being stubborn and let it go."

"Please Izzie," Klaus said.

She couldn't resist his eyes. "Fine, but I still don't trust you," Isadora replied. "But I don't hate you."

"Now that we have that settled," Quigley said, "we have to find a way out of here."

"Actually, I was doing some research," Klaus was back to his old self, "and Gerald and Candy Flicket are actually VFD members. Lindsey's cousins to be exact."

"So that's why we're going there and they're so trusted," Duncan said, copying the information into his green notebook.

"Maybe we can talk to the triplets for help," Violet suggested.

"That's a good idea," Quigley smiled. "I'll see if we can talk to them."

"Okay," Violet said as Quigley left the room. "We better hope this works because I really don't think I can invent us out of this one."


	15. Coded Poems

**A/N: Thanks for those lovely reviews! -cries- It's almost over! Have no fear, the sequel will be on its way soon.**

**This is actually important. I'm going to use the name Flicket for my triplets even though it wouldn't make sense for that since the Flicket's are Lindsey's cousins, not Ben's. Deal with it. Oh, and the triplets will call him uncle out of respect when really they are second cousins.**

**Chapter 15**

"Since we're leaving soon," Quigley said to Ben, "could we spend some time with Rademes, Amneris, and Aida?"

"Sure, I'll tell Lindsey to bring them over," Ben said, walking to the phone.

A few minutes later, Quigley led the Flicket triplets upstairs. On the way up, he explained what was going on.

"Daddy doesn't listen to us when we tell him they aren't out Uncle Gerald and Aunt Candy. And last I checked, we were older than Leigh and Emmy," Aida said. "But we've never met, only seen pictures."

"Adults are so useless," Quigley commented, opening the door. The triplets greeted the orphans as they entered the room.

"Rad!" Sunny cried, meaning, "Rademes, let's make hot chocolate!" He smiled and walked the young girl to the kitchen.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Violet asked.

"I do," Amneris replied quietly. "I know we've never met out uncle, but we could write to him."

"Would he know who we are?" Aida questioned her sister.

"I think so," Amneris was confident.

"We'd have to make the message coded," Duncan said, "and send it fast."

"I could write couplets," Isadora suggested.

"There are carrier pigeons downstairs," Violet said, tying her hair in a ribbon.

Isadora ripped a page out of her notebook and began to write:

_Come quickly to Hotel D_

_For it is you we don't see_

_An imposter with your name_

_Is playing a dangerous game_

_Lives are on the line_

_And will expire in time_

_Come please do this deed_

_It is what VFD needs_

She let the Flicket children sign the poems and then gave it to Violet. Violet took it downstairs and sent it off to the real Gerald and Candy.

"All we can do is wait," Duncan said, watching Violet leave.

**A/N: And I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I love reviews!**


	16. Saying GoodBye

**A/N: This is "the chapter"! If you don't know what "the chapter" is, it's when Violet chooses Duncan or Quigley.**

**IssyQ: Yup I did write those poems. Hope they were Isadora-y enough lol.**

**I'm over 100 reviews! YAY! Reviewers get cookies! ChoFrog09 gets a cupcake for sending the 100th review.**

**Chapter 16**

"Children, your guardians are here," Kit said as she peeked her head in the room. "Say your good-byes."

A few hours had passed since Violet sent the message to the real Gerald and Candy Flicket. The children nodded. Kit left, commanding them to meet her in the lobby in ten minutes.

The Baudelaires and Quagmires said good-bye to the Flickets – Rademes and Sunny sharing one last hot chocolate – as they followed Kit out.

Violet hugged Isadora. Then she moved to Duncan. She gave him a hug – they both held on tight not wanting to let go. She offered him a smile before moving on to his brother. She held Quigley tight. "I'll miss you," she whispered in his ear. He responded with a quick kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Duncan hang his head dejectedly. She felt a guilty pang in her stomach as she released Quigley. Violet hoped she made the right choice.

Sunny and Klaus said their good-byes next. Klaus hugged Isadora tightly. As much as she didn't want to, she hugged him back. "I'll miss you, Izzie. Just know I still care." He squeezed her hand and kissed her softly on the nose. She nodded, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want to admit it for fear of getting hurt again, but deep down, she cared about Klaus.

"Go!" Sunny said, meaning "We better go, it's been ten minutes."

Violet nodded, holding Quigley's hand. Sunny allowed herself to be carried by Duncan. Daringly, Klaus grabbed at Isadora's hand. She pretended not to notice and folded her arms. Klaus signed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The orphans entered the lobby sad and teary-eyed.

Ben was talking to Gerald while Candy did her best to make herself and Emmy look as in as possible. Leigh stood off to the side, staring at the man and woman next to Kit. Violet immediately recognized them as Fernald and Colette. _They must be the Quagmires' guardians,_ she thought.

"Hello, children," Kit said. "Gerald, you know the Baudelaires." Kit took Sunny from Duncan and handed her to Gerald. He was hesitant her but when he did, she began to whimper. "Thank you for taking care of them, I'm sure they'll love it."

"And I'll see you guys at family events," Ben added brightly.

"What about us?" Fernald asked.

"Oh yes," Kit said, "Quagmires, these are your guardians, Melvin and Jane."

"Hello," replied the Quagmires glumly.

Melvin put his hand on Quigley's shoulder. Quigley noticed the hand was hard – almost plastic-like.

"Now, Melvin, Jane, Candy, and Gerald," Ben said, "come over here to sign the paperwork." The adults followed Kit and Ben to the desk, leaving the children alone.

Leigh turned to Klaus and said, "Well, I guess we're going to be together now."

"I don't want to talk to you," Klaus replied. "You made Isadora mad at me so now I don't think I'll ever be happy again."

"It was for the greater good," Leigh protested.

"You don't know what good is," he remarked coldly.

"Oh Klaus!" Isadora ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Izzie," he whispered, burying his face in her soft, black hair. The orphans embraced for an eternity of a minute.

"Come now, orphans!" Gerald said, shoving the adoption papers into his pocket. "Melvin, don't you think it's time you got going?"

"Yes, Gerald, that's a great idea," he answered, placing his plastic hand on Quigley's shoulder.

Just as the evil people were leading the children out, the door opened. The Baudelaire's deux es machina in human form entered the hotel, taking everyone by surprise.


	17. Breaking Cycles

**A/N: This is the last chapter, not counting the epilogue –cries- It's been fun writing this and I'm glad y'all enjoyed it. Look for the sequel which should be out sometime in June.**

**Lyra Parry- She choseQuigley, sorry.  
stupidNosferatu- haha I liked your review.**

**Chapter 17**

"Uncle Gerald!" Amneris cried, her voice loud for once.

"Ammy," he said, giving the little blonde hug. "I got your message."

"Tell them who you are," Amneris said.

"Why, I'm Gerald Flicket and this is my wife Candy and our daughters Leigh and Emmy." The woman and girls behind him waved. Leigh was younger than the Flicket's, around eight years old and Emmy was about four. Leigh had black hair but was not squinting like Fiona was.

"Gerald!" Lindsey walked over and gave her cousin a hug. "I knew you would come."

"Whoa, wait," Ben interrupted their reunion, "if you're the real Gerald, then who are you?" He pointed towards Olaf.

At that moment, Quigley tugged on the hand resting on his shoulder. He ripped it off, revealing a hook.

"See, it's Olaf and his troupe," Violet cried. "No one listens to us."

"Arrest them!" Kit cried. The VFD police swarmed the building and took Count Olaf, Esme, Fiona, and Carmelita under arrest. They were quick to take Fernald and Colette as well. After the commotion was settled, Kit led the Baudelaires and Quagmires to her room.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you," Kit apologized. "I nearly cost you your lives – and fortunes. I see no other solution to this problem than to adopt you. And once you come of age, Violet, you can raise your siblings on the fortune. And you three will be of age only a year later."

"Oh thank you!" the orphans cried, hugging Kit.

"Flicket?" Sunny asked, meaning "Will we see the Flickets again?"

"Of course, dear," Kit replied, patting the young girl on the head.

For the first time in a while, the Baudelaires and Quagmires were at ease. Violet could invent, Quigley could draw maps, Klaus could read, Isadora could write poetry, Sunny could cook and bite, and Duncan could write. They had once again broken the unfortunate cycles of their lives – even if it was only for ten years.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I sentence you, Count Olaf and Esme Squalor, to life in prison," the judge read from the jury paper. "I sentence you, Fiona Widdershins and Carmelita Spats, to ten years in prison. I sentence you, Fernald Widdershins and Colette the Freak, to twenty years in prison."

"Our name's not Widdershins!" Fiona and Fernald cried out as they were led away and put in jail. The Baudelaires and Quagmires watched happily as the people who tried to kill them for their money were led away.

Kit drove the six children to her home where they were free to practice their interest as much as they wanted.

The question in the back of everyone's mind was "How long will it last?" The unknown answer was "Not long enough."

**A/N: Short, I know. Sequel will be up soon… enough.**


End file.
